The Babysitter
by Ziven
Summary: Yuugi requested that Yami watch Mokuba while on his date with Seto. When Seto discovers an unpleasant surprise, will anyone live through his rage? Lord of the Rings and more! one-shot, YuugiSeto, YamiMokuba


Hey, fans! Yup, this is another in the series of one-shots I'm putting up (check my bio for the list. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Babysitter**

"Please, Yami," his hikari begged. "I really, _really_ need you. Could you please do it again? You'll get paid…"

Yami snorted.

"Please?"

"…All right," Yami said grudgingly. Yuugi smiled.

"Thanks, Yami! I knew I could count on you!"

_I can believe this,_ Yami thought._ I can believe I'm actually agreeing to baby-sit my hikari's boyfriend's brother._

Or at least, that's what the spirit had thought at first, when he had first found out that his hikari had found a companion in the great Seto Kaiba. It was then that he had been asked to baby-sit Mokuba for the first time, but not the last.

Yami had never rejected his hikari before then, and he wasn't about to start without a valid reason…

It still amazed him how well things turned out.

"Thanks, Yami; I owe you." Seto said for about the gazillionth time. Yami nodded, like he always did. Yuugi mouthed thanks from behind Seto as usual before they turned to leave.

"'Bye, Mokuba," Seto said, and Yami noticed that the younger Kaiba roll his eyes before answering.

"Goodbye, Seto." His voice sounded almost nonchalant. Yuugi frowned.

"Everything is as usual?" Yami said. He was referring to the fact that dinner was always served at nine, and that the 'Emergency' numbers—basically Seto and Yuugi's cell phones, Kaiba's car phone, and the number of the place they were going—were in Seto's office, as they always were; Yami didn't really care about neither of those things, but asking made it seem as if he did.

Seto nodded, and proceeded to leave, Yuugi inquiring about where they were going.

Yami glanced at his watch. Seven thirty, _as usual._ Then he turned, gazing around the large living room that he knew better than his own, his crimson eyes resting on Mokuba.

The raven-haired boy rose, and slowly walked until he was mere inches from Yami.

"God," he said. "I thought they would never leave."

Yami smirked slightly, and allowed Mokuba to close the space between them with a kiss.

That's right. He was dating Mokuba—technically. No one knew about it for obvious reasons; the most prominent being that Seto would kill them both. Yes, at times it had pained Yami to lie to his hikari, but to him, Mokuba was worth it.

Yami held the younger Kaiba closer, his hands running through his charge's dark hair. "I missed you," he said to Mokuba in his deep, sultry voice.

Mokuba blushed. "Me, too." Then he leaned forward onto Yami's chest.

"How long has it been since I've seen you last?"

"A week." Mokuba said, practically melting into Yami's arms as the tri-haired teen engaged him in another, deeper kiss.

"Too long," Yami said after he pulled away. Mokuba's blush stayed put, and he looked away.

"So, what do you want to do?" the younger asked. "We just got the Lord of The Rings trilogy on DVD. Wanna watch?"

"Hmm?" Yami stuttered. His mind was coming up with different things to do. "Sure," he agreed absentmindedly.

It still amazed the spirit how alike—and different—Mokuba was from his own hikari Mokuba seemed to retain a childlike innocence, like Yuugi, but at the same time reach a level of understanding that his light would never have. And understanding that most adults never had. It both puzzled and intrigued him, and made Mokuba such a beautiful person to know.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Yami followed Mokuba into the overly large entertainment room, which even Yami could see housed every single piece of artificial electrical junk created after his reign as Pharaoh. Hoe did everyone learn to use that stuff?

Yami shook his head. "I really don't understand you modern people. What's the point of making something that can only do the same tasks you can?"

Mokuba laughed as he turned on the television. "Like I keep telling Seto, we're all a bunch of lazy bastards. Inside each of us is little voice that tells us to do things the easy way. Once we started listening to it, we couldn't stop. And now here we are, cloning because some guy with a stick up his ass thinks it's better than sexual reproduction. I really think it's a conspiracy."

Yami blinked. And the only thought entering his head was that Mokuba was _so_ cute when he was talking about the things that he believed in. Soon after, Mokuba stopped talking so "plug in" the DVD player. But the meaning was lost on the Pharaoh, who was then staring at the younger boy as if he were slab of meat. A beautiful, sexy, lovely slab of meat with a nice ass, but a slab of meat all the same. And Mokuba didn't notice—or was ignoring it—even as he turned on the DVD player and turned back to Yami.

"So, which one do you want to see?" Mokuba said, snapping Yami from his daze. "I know Yuugi's a Lord of the Rings fan—honestly, that's the reason why Seto bought these—to see what the hype is all about…"

It was true that Yuugi was a Lord of the Rings fan, and Yami _had_ seen all of the movies a number of times. It intrigued the spirit to know that Seto would watch about nine hours full of movies just because Yuugi had. But then again, the ex-Pharaoh had made many discoveries about Kaiba that he'd wished he hadn't. Like those handcuffs he found concealed under knives in a kitchen drawer—he'd almost quit his job right then—and he didn't not like the mental images that came with seeing that…

"Come on, Yami; I put the first one in," Mokuba said, pulling Yami to sir on a small black couch pushed against a side wall that somehow didn't seem to belong there, but at the same time did.

And Mokuba was actually watching the movie Yami shifted uncomfortably about fifteen minutes into it. The raven haired boy didn't know it, but Yami had seen the first movie so many times that he and Yuugi knew all of the important conversations and events by heart.

Yami sighed, and leaned against Mokuba, suddenly noticing an area of uncovered flesh on the younger Kaiba's neck. The spirit eyed the spot, and was surprised at how many ideas his mind came up with. He didn't want to startle Mokuba, though, so he settled for caressing the younger boy's neck instead; the contact alone was enough—at least for the moment.

Mokuba almost immediately leaned into Yami's touch, (**darkdragonwriter: **I would have, too!) but made no move to face him. Yami smiled to himself; he wondered for a brief moment whether Mokuba was refusing him on purpose. Then a thought came from another part of his mind:

_Let's break him._

Not physically, of course. And Yami couldn't help but accept the suggestion; eh liked it, and besides, how could anyone argue with themselves?

He glanced at Mokuba, then took his hand away from the younger one's neck. Mokuba turned to look at Yami for a second before refocusing his eyes on the screen, only temporarily mystified by the sudden loss of Yami's hand.

He was more surprised when Yami's hand was replaced by his mouth.

"Yami…" he whined in a half hearted plea, but didn't get much farther than that when Yami pulled him closer, still tonguing every piece of open flesh on Mokuba's neck.

The younger Kaiba still tried to swat Yami away, but the spirit held his companion's hands down, and proceeded to pepper kisses on Mokuba's jaw line. Heard a sharp intake of breath from Mokuba after, and felt the younger boy relax into his lap.

"What about the movie?" Mokuba said absently, sending Yami a smile that implied several things and suggested many more.

"Like you said, I've seen it before," Yami said, moving so that he suddenly straddled Mokuba's waist, and the ex-Pharaoh chuckled slightly as the raven haired boy blushed deeply. Yami pushed him back onto the couch and leaned over to nibble on Mokuba's earlobe. The younger Kaiba intercepted his lips, though, capturing them in a kiss.

"See?" Yami whispered. "We've got about an hour until dinner starts. I wonder what we can do until then…"

Mokuba ran his hands through Yami's hair. "I have an idea…"

"I have one, too. Why don't you tell me why the hell you're molesting my brother?"

Yami froze, and so did Mokuba. "Shit," Yami cursed under his breath. He knew it was Seto, but didn't want to look into the CEO's trademark cold eyes.

Mokuba moved first, pushing himself upright, and Yami followed suit.

"For one," Yami said, "I was not—"

A glare from Seto silenced him.

"He wasn't molesting me, Seto," Mokuba finished for him.

Then—

"Seto? Have you found it?"

"Damn. Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yeah," Seto said, "Yuugi." He glanced at Yami a little more and then exploded. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? How long has this been going on?"

Then Yuugi appeared behind him, and his eyes went directly to the screen of the overlarge television, which was still playing Lord of the Rings.

"Fellowship of the Ring," the little one said. "Cool."

"It's not as bad as it looked," Mokuba said. "We were just bored, and—"

"And you just decided it would be fun to have Yami rape you?"

"WHAT?" came Yuugi's voice, and spirit and hikari locked eyes. Then Yami looked away, towards Seto.

"What we were doing wasn't even half as bad as what you do with my hikari, you Ra-damned handcuff loving freak!"

Yuugi squealed at the mention of the handcuffs, and Seto's cheeks went slightly pink. Mokuba stifled a giggle. "How did—" came Yuugi's surprised voice.

"I beg to differ. Mokuba's only thirteen—what were you thinking?"

Yuugi tried again. "But I still don't understand—"

Mokuba stood._ Time to bring on the brotherly guilt._ "I was _thinking_ just for a small moment that my life was my own. Sorry for that mistake."

Seto looked appalled. "How can you—"

"STOP IT!" Everyone stop yelling right now!" came an outburst from Yuugi. The hikari looked so angry, and glared at everyone in the room before saying, "Mokuba, I don't blame you for wanting to have you own life, but sometimes, dammit, its better to tell someone, especially if that person is Seto. That way you avoid situations like this! Do you really think that Seto and I came for fun?" Then he turned to Seto. "And you! I know you left your wallet here, but you didn't have to use it as an excuse to come back and check on you brother."

Seto looked defeated. "But I—"

"I could've just paid for it myself, like I've been offering to do FOR THE LAST HALF AN HOUR!" And finally, he rounded on Yami. "I'm ashamed of you, keeping secrets from me! This wasn't even that big a deal! Do you really think I was so naïve as to think that you were accepting this just for the pay?"

Both Seto and Yami looked shocked. "You knew?"

"Does it matter?" YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Seto looked away. So did Mokuba and Yami. And Yuugi actually laughed.

"That's right! It's a sad, sad day in hell when you make me yell at you. I shouldn't have to. You all should be able to get along. Its not as big a deal as the three of you are making this out to be. I like Seto; Mokuba, you like Yami. Its that simple. Seto, lets go."

Seto looked at Yuugi like he was crazy. "I'm not going out after this—"

"Let's. Go. We can still make the reservation," Yuugi said, and pulled Seto from the doorway. Somehow, the elder Kaiba didn't protest, and Yami sighed when they finally left.

"That…was interesting," Mokuba said.

Yami blinked. "Yes… to think he knew all along…"

"Yami…I'm confused. Are they…okay with us being together, or not? Seto seemed pretty mad…"

"…Who cares?"

* * *

That's it folks. Like I said in the beginning, I hope you like it. Next up is** Double Dare**, another Inu/Miroku fic.

Hang in there for those of you waiting for **Calm**.

Ja ne!


End file.
